When I first met you
by 4zt3c7um81r71g3r
Summary: Selfcentered alvin starts feeling something for a chipmunks his never met in his whole school life. Who Is she.
1. Who is she

**A chipmunk in red with a capital a on his jumper. Enter onto a clear football field. He placed his gym bag on a painted bench. Grasping a leather football. He began to kick the ball around. Before flying throught the two wide post. He felt pride build. Unexpectingly. He began to dance. But it seemed more than that. He was cheerleading. He began to do all sorts of tumbling. Back handsprings. Back tucks. Front handsprings. Another chipmunk in a red perky cheerleading uniform. the chipmunk appluaded for alvin. He stopped to see who was clapping. Stood before him. a beautiful chipmunk with auburn hair and sky blue eyes. The female chipmunk walked to alvins side.**

**"That was pretty impressive.u a football player"**

**alvin stepped back slightly offended before seeing the smile on her face.**

**"hah is that a challenge" stepping towards her. Attempting to intimadate her. She stood there yawning of boredom.**

**"nice try" she said flirtiously before flipping into a back tuck.**

**"to easy" alvin copied her.**

**she stroked her chin thinking of some more cheer moves. A lightbulb moment occurred. She hercied before running three steps and aerialling through the air. Alvin stared at her she did everything spot on. She landed before facing alvin she pushed the loose strands behind her ears. She turned and snapped. Which awaken alvin from his trance. He copied her routine. Before flying into an aerial. the cheerleader release her hair from the secure band. Flowing her hair from left to right. Alvins trance started once again. Him crushing to the floor. She ran to the scene. Not bothering to retie her hair. Her sneakers flicked up the grass. She kneeled to the injured chipmunk.**

**"oh my god, are you ok"**

**"yeah I'm great" trying to be manly. She giggled.**

**"I didn't get your name"**

**"oh I'm brittany, you are?"**

**"alvin, I'm alvin"**

**"oh so that would explain the a" despite her dry joke alvin still luaghed lightly. Brittany gripped alvin paws and lifted him from the grass.**

**"hah yer so your on the squad"**

**"pu-lease I am the squad, I'm captain" she said confidently and proud.**

**"really? I'm captain of my team to"**

**"I figured"**

**"what?"**

**"you do what I do, I come to the field for extra practice"**

**a horn from a car beeped. Brittany turned seeing a dirty rusted car With a male wearing sunglasss. **

**"Oh well that's my guy, i better go" she began to gallop off in the distance.**

**"your guy" he quietly huffed under his breath**

**"but it was really great meeting" she said turning to face alvin still running. She clicked open the car door. Waving bye to alvin. **

**Alvin snatched his gym bag in frustration, leaving the ball behind. He jumped into his car. Hissing behind his voice as his cussed. **

**"Who the heck is she." He started up the car.**

* * *

I'm so sorry it's in bold it wouldn't let me take it off bold dumb iPad I swear. But idk why it's normal now grrr annoying but hope you liked I will be finishing the next chapter right now


	2. Yeeeeeeeeeeees! She likes me

alvin drove to his home. _her guy, she has a boyfriend. Then again she is stunningly beautiful. _he slouched on the couch. Staring at an off tv.

* * *

"who was that guy"

"alvin, his pretty funny and charming"

"ooooh la la brittanys got the hots for alvin"

"what? No way" she nudged her friend playfully.

"well then can I have him" he joked, as he is attracted to the same gender

"I don't think his your type, danny" she laughed.

"we'll if you want him I know what you should do. I, the best Gay friend in the world pretends to be your bf and you pretend to be my gf. Trust me guys get jealous of guys."

"haha I don't think that would work on him, his different"

"what kind of different"

"no Danny, his straight, I think"

he pulled up to the front of her house.

"See ya babe" he said girlishly

"see ya" she walked through her front door.

* * *

Alvins ears pricked up as he heard a familiar voice from outside. He stared as she walked through the door air kissing her 'guy' that was driving away. Alvin looked away from the window in dissappoinment. She dropped her bag at the door and slumping onto her bed.

_hmm, maybe I do like him abit. _

she reached for a journal on her bedside table.

_dear diary,_

_today was pretty interesting. I met someone. His name is alvin. his funny and charming. And Danny seems to think I have the hots for him. I mean pu-lease yer his pretty cute looking and buff. But hey so is Danny but I don't fancy him. Well I can't. _

she shut the diary and reached for her phone. She clicked on a dividend that had India ;) as the user.

**hey India **

**hey britt**

**I have news.**

**omg spill.**

**well I met someone.**

**more info.**

**its a guy.**

**omg whats he like.**

**his funny and charming.**

brittany stopped texting and began giggling and curling her hair around her finger. the phone went off multiple times. Brittany snapped out of her daydream.

**britt?**

**britt u der?**

**BRITTANY?!**

**what? I'm here, soz.**

**so...**

**huh?**

**this guy.**

**oh yer right. Well his cute, hanky and fit.**

***swoon* his a keeper.**

**omg guess what he knows cheer. **

**-fangirlling-**

**lol India, I don't know what I should do.**

**well first you need to ask if he has any buff friends, just a little reward for mwah.**

**oh good old India.**

a knock appeared at the door.

"Time for bed sweetie"

"yes mum"

**gtg mum wants me to go to bed.**

**bye don't forget beauty sleep is essential we have a boy to impress. Have you got a ride. **

**yer danny is going to drive me to school.**

* * *

India and brittany walked into the classroom. Brittany staring at India as she gave advice about this guy and how to get him. Until she looked straight where alvin was sitting.

"shh. It's him" she melted slightly.

india pulled her aside.

"Wow. Nu-uh I will not let you date him"

"why not"

"brittany! Its the captain of the football team. He breaks way to many hearts. And I will not have yours broken."

"he seemed sweet yesterday"

"that's how he reels you in and then throughs you back into the place because your just the catch of the day"

"I don't think he would do that to me,besides he was pretty nervous around me soo.." Brittany turned poking her tongue out in indias direction. Brittany grabbed a sit next to alvin.

"Hey alvin"

"brittany?!" Alvin shut a book with lovey covey scribbles in it.

Brittany snatched the book off alvin. Opening it to the doodles. Alvin nawed onto his claws. Brittany noticed an a and b on the page. She looked at alvin raising one eyebrow. With a grin on her face.

"This is so sweet, your such a cutie"

brittany felt butterfly's in her stomach. The bell rang. Everyone took a seat. The teacher handed out a test. Alvin stared at brittany for almost the whole test time. Brittany looked over at alvin.

"you better not be cheating, cuase there the worst" brittany joked

alvin began to blush in embarrassment as brittany started to sing.

"busted, disgusted, never to be trusted." She giggled.

"time is up" instructed the teacher

"what but I haven't even"

"alvin time is up" brittany said softly placing her paw on his, instructing him that time was up. She galloped towards India. Them skipping and throughing around girly screams. They entered the cafeteria. India sat on one side of the table. Brittany on other. Behind India Alvin and his friends were all man hugging and knuckling each other. Brittany listened deeply into indias advice. Until she notice alvin admiring her from a far. She gently leant to her left and waved gently to alvin. Alvin checked to see where she was waving. He pointed to himself. Brittany smiled. India snapped.

"who are you waving to" she said turning to alvin giving him a death stare.

"brittany your not listening."

"no India, he likes me I know he does."

"trust me I know all about these guys"

"then why did he have a+b doodle in his book. Why was he staring at me the whole time of the test. I'm a girl to I'm not stupid"

"he had what and he did?...are you sure I mean there are a lot of girls starting with b that go here"

"like..."

"we'll, like...brianna, bella, bonni. See my point brittany"

"mmm, I guess you do have a point"

* * *

The day had finished. Danny pulled up in front of the school. Four girls jumped in.

"There's no room for me" brittany exclaimed.

"well you live the closest, so you don't mind walking right"

"oh uh yer I don't mind"

Brittany began walking as all her friends, air kissed her good bye. Loud music started pumping. She sighed as she watched her friends drive off. She rounded the corner of the estate. Drops began to fall. She groaned in frustration. She pulled her bag on to her shoulder more continuing to walk. Thankfully alvin rounded the corner. He beeped the horn at brittany. She turned her head. Sh e smiled when she saw alvin. He waved to get in the car. She pulled at her uniform. Which was drenched. Alvin waved once again. She clicked the door door shut. He scrolled the window up which made the noise of the rain quieter.

"So, uh where's the guy" he said rolling his eyes indisgust.

"huh? Oh you mean Danny...his taking some other friends of mine home."

"what? Your boyfriend left you stranded"

"ha. That's cute but no his not my boyfriend. His actually homosexual"

alvin smiled and blushed. Giggling nervously.

"infact I've never actually had a boyfriend."

"what!" Alvin braked suddenly relising the light was red.

"wow, you make it sound as if its a bad thing"

"no not at all. I just surprised"

"ha why"

"well, look at you, I mean you looking pretty even when your soaking wet. Your eyes are the most beautif-" alvin paused relising that he just admitted she stunning. he blushed avoiding eye contact with him. They passed a library.

"this is my mums library, so here is just fine." She leant over and pecked alvins cheek.

"your pretty great to"

she slammed the door. A pitchy scream yelled.

"yeeeeeees! I did it,she likes me" alvin chanted. Not relising she was still there. She knocked on the window. Pointing to her jacket. He melted inside his jumper. She grabbed her jumper. Giggling at alvin. Once again kissing him again. The car stayed until she was inside the library. He slowly rolled the car forward until she was out of sight. She walked into the library.

"who's that darling" she said stamping books

"oh just a friend"

"which one love"

"uh you don't know him"

"oh is he nice"

"dah, ma"

"might have to invite him over for dinner"

"mum, were friends, not dating" she looked up from the book bale stamped.

" Oh love your drenched" she rolled her eyes. Her mum pointing to the restroom. She pushed the bathroom. Looking at the mirror. she was an outrousious mess. She looked for the features alvin described. She looked at her eyes closely. All see saw was eyes. She noticed her frizzed hair. _what on earth was he talking about._


	3. Wanna have dinner with us

"Honey I'm going home now, I'll get you something to eat on the way"

"ok mum"

they hoped in the car

"so tell me more about this boy"

"well what do you want to know"

"interest, hobbies, looks like."

"we'll he has brown fur. Golden eyes. He wears a red jumper with an a on it, his captain of the football team. He plays footy, obviously. He knows cheer. His about my height. His funny and that's all I can say"

"do you like him"

"MUM!"

"ok, I'm just kidding" they pulled into the drive way.

"hey isn't that your friends car"

"huh? Yer, I'll be right I'm going to go check things out"

Brittany knocked softly on the door. Alvin opened it, munching on an apple.

"Getting some vitamins" brittanys mum watched from inside. Alvin placed the apple on the table.

"Wow, brittany, you guys would be a good couple" brittany mum talking to her self."

"what are you doing here"

"well I live just there" she said point at a house across the road.

"oh do you now" she said with a mouthful of apple.

Brittany laughed. She hugged alvin.

"What was that for"

"thank you, really for everything"

"we'll I try my best"

"well me and mum would like you to come over for dinner"

"I'd loved to."

"great, see you around 7"

"in the morning or afternoon"

"your so cute" she hugged him again.

"well see you at school"


	4. Mum!

Dinner had finally come around. Brittany stepped through A lovely floral skater dress. She buttoned it up to the very top. She rearranged her curls so they would sit perfectly. She dicided to look more mature than sexy. But she did add lip gloss for that sex appeal. Brittanys mum knocked on the door.

"wow love you look stunning."

"just a little something I pulled out from the back of my closet"

"we'll you look very presentable And mature"

"oh and here's something"

her mum handed a square packet brittany was not familiar with.

"what's this" turning it over to read the products title.

"Condom!"

"mum, I love you and always will. But this is getting out of hand. Your acting like u want me to lose my virginity the quicker the better." Brittanys eye weld up with tears. She placed her head in her hands. Crying heavier.

"not at all love"

"I just wanted to you to be safe than sorry"

"maybe I should cancel dinner"

brittany nodded slightly. Her mum rubbed her back comforting her. She reached for the phone. She punch in some digit.

"hello, who's calling"

"hi this is miss miller from across the road. We have to cancel something has come up"

brittany sobbed quieter listening to the conversation.

"That's all right, I'll go inform alvin"

she sighed as she really wanted alvin to see how stunning she hung up the phone.

"don't cry love, don't cry"


End file.
